Stonehearth Kitchen (Business)
The Stonehearth Kitchen is a local business inside of Zundrbar that was founded in +1600 during what was known as, "Det Grunndenjaaren"- "The Founding Years." The Stonehearth Kitchen was a business conglomerate, which owned the Spatulabeard Restaurant in Zundrbar, and also owned a general store. The Stonehearth Kitchen had some afiliation with the Brewing Guild, although not very much. Origins & History The Stonehearth Kitchen was first founded by the dwarf, Ornolf Haraldsson of the Stonehearth Clan. The Stonehearth Kitchen was founded in +1600, and was located in a shop next to the current location of the Honeybrew Meadery. The Stonehearth Kitchen primarily produced goods relating to baked goods, which included pastries, breads, and fruit spreads, however sticking away from dairy products and the sort. The Stonehearth Kitchen was known for having some of the best pastries in Zundrbar, and was awarded the "Baker's Seal," by Sven Sootbeard in +1610 when he came there one day with Valgrinn and Folgrin Ironbeard to discuss the terms of a new plan for the mountaineer defense program. The Stonehearth Kitchen, after receiving the Baker's Seal, became a large success, and one of the largest bakeries in Zundrbar and created large amounts of competition. The Stonehearth Kitchen was owned by Ornolf until his death in +1800. After the Battle of Zundrbar, Ornolf's son- Virgrim Ornolfsson of the Stonehearth Clan took control of the bakery, however died in +2000 after being ambushed by Angerfang Orcs. Business Operations The Stonehearth Kitchen primarily stuck to making baked goods and fruit spreads, the materials of which became very diverse after Zundrboek fully gained its true purpose, to produce more food for the Zundrbarians. However, the diverse amount of food slowly became more and more normal. Recently, the Stonehearth Kitchen has started making a new "northern-style" pastry set following the creation of a trading post and set of colonies in the Grizzly Hills and the Howling Fjord by Prince Ghlafferge Sootbeard, which has brought in new produce, such as Fjord-peaches and Fjord-berries, while keeping classic dishes, such as Hill-berries and Hill-pears. The Battle of Zundrbar & Aftermath During the Battle of Zundrbar in +1800, the location of the Stonehearth Kitchen in the Lower City was largely damaged and unreclaimed following the earthquake which followed the battle. Among the dead were Ornolf Haraldsson of the Stonehearth Clan- the first owner and founder of the Stonehearth Kitchen. The location in Central Zundrbar remained intact and continued operations during the Dark Years of +1800 to +1850, and the Reclamation Years of +1850 to +1999. The son of Ornolf, Virgrim Ornolfsson of the Stonehearth Clan, took control of the Stonehearth Kitchen in +1800 after the death of his father, and led it until his death in +2000. The Stonehearth Kitchen has continued business as a state owned company with Ghlafferge Sootbeard as its owner, although there are plans for it to be auctioned off to the populace sooner or later, along with many of the other state-owned firms in Zundrbar. In the Present Day In the present day, the Stonehearth Kitchen has become an umbrella firm of the Zundrbar Trading Co. Therefore, many of the products produced by the Stonehearth Kitchen are sold by the Zundrbar Trading Co. at its general stores in Ironforge and in Stormwind, which are very exotic due to the diverse flora of the Zundrbarian Highlands. Category:Zundrbar Category:Business Organizations